Imelda Rivera
Imelda Rivera is the tritagonist of the 2017 Pixar film Coco. She is the former matriarch of the Rivera family who became a spirit in the Land of the Dead after her death. However, she left behind a ban of music in her family as her lasting legacy, leading her great-great-grandson Miguel Rivera to uncover the cause of her decree. Imelda was born in 1899 in Santa Cecilia, living there with her younger brothers, Felipe and Óscar. As she matured, she eventually fell in love with an aspiring musician named Héctor, partially due to their shared talent in music. Their romance soon developed into a marriage, and at 19 years old, Imelda gave birth to a daughter named Coco. While Imelda was ready to settle down and raise Coco, Héctor wanted to give his music to the world, so he set out on tour with his friend Ernesto de la Cruz. However, he never returned, leaving Imelda to take care of Coco alone. Angered at Héctor for neglecting their family, Imelda tore his picture off the family portrait and decreed music was forbidden from then on. Needing to support her daughter, Imelda turned to shoemaking as Coco grew up, often making shoes for her own daughter and becoming very good at it. Soon, she taught everything she knew about shoemaking to her daughter and son-in-law, and Coco taught her own daughters in turn. Working together with the growing Rivera clan, Imelda's hard work evolved into a family business. Somewhere in her seventies, Imelda passed away and her spirit was sent to the Land of the Dead. Although Héctor was also a spirit in the realm, she disowned him from the clan despite his wish to reconcile with her. With her loyal spirit guide Pepita, Imelda looked after the Riveras who arrived after their deaths. Her ban on music would be carried out by the living Riveras though, especially with Abuelita. Imelda is first seen in the Land of the Dead's Grand Central Station angrily accosting a very frightened clerk about the fact that she was unable to cross over with her other family. Though the woman tells her that her computer says no one put up Imelda's photo, Imelda refuses to believe this since her family always does and smashes the clerk's computer (which she calls a devil-box) with her boot until her late family members approach her; with Imelda nearly striking her timid son-in-law Julio. She is stunned to see Miguel right in front of her, asking for an explanation. Once in the Department of Family Grievances with them, she is outraged that Miguel's current predicament is because he tried to take the guitar that belonged to his great-great-grandfather, the theft from the deceased thus cursing him. It soon turns to horror when Imelda learns that Miguel also accidentally removed her picture from the family ofrenda earlier. The family is informed that giving a family blessing to Miguel will break his curse, but it must be done before sunrise comes or he'll permanently remain in the Land of the Dead. Imelda, using a marigold petal, gives Miguel her blessing on the condition that he restores her photo to the ofrenda and never plays music again. Once Miguel breaks the music condition and is transported back, Imelda reprimands him for breaking his promise in two seconds flat. Brushing off her scolding, Miguel tries to get a blessing from the other Riveras but is fearfully refused since none of them would dare to cross Imelda as she insists Miguel take her blessing. Unwilling to accept her conditions, Miguel sneaks away from the department to search for his great-great-grandfather, believing he's Ernesto de la Cruz. After notifying the authorities, Imelda and the Riveras catch sight of Miguel running off with Héctor, who was unnoticed. With Miguel having escaped deeper into the realm, she calls forth Pepita to help them track him down. Pepita's tracking proves to be very helpful and soon they are led to the "Battle of the Bands" talent competition where Miguel and Héctor were performing. While her brothers, granddaughter, and in-law ask the spectators on Miguel's whereabouts, Imelda and her son-in-law ask the emcee thus blowing Miguel's cover. Miguel manages to escape the premises after ditching Héctor and Dante, but Imelda and Pepita manage to catch up with him. Imelda demands for him to take her blessing and go home, but he stubbornly refuses again. As Pepita was too big to chase Miguel through a narrow alleyway, Imelda chases him down but gets blocked off at the alleyway gates. Imelda pleads that she's trying to save his life, which Miguel retorts by calling her out on her decision to ban music in the family because of her hatred towards it. She then sings a snippet of her favorite ballad (much to Miguel's shock) and explains that she did not ban music out of hatred but to protect the family. Miguel bitterly runs off to Ernesto de la Cruz's mansion after believing Imelda still won't accept his love for music, leaving her crestfallen. Much later, she and Pepita are led by Dante to get Miguel (who was condemned by de la Cruz) out of a cenote.''Much to her chagrin, Imelda notices Héctor is with Miguel. This leads her to make Héctor cling on Pepita's tail for dear life during the flight back to the Riveras. Watching Miguel being embraced, Imelda refuses Héctor's offer to help her off Pepita and instead dismounts on her own. After hugging Miguel, she quickly blames Héctor for endangering Miguel. Miguel claims responsibility and explains that Héctor tried to get him to return home but he didn't listen. Thus, he agreed to accept Imelda's blessing and conditions, but only after they reclaim Héctor's photo from Ernesto so Héctor can see Coco again. Imelda scornfully reminds that Héctor abandoned the family, which prompts Miguel to reveal that Héctor wanted to come back to her and Coco but his plan was ruined when he was murdered by Ernesto. Despite being shocked by this, Imelda can't let her anger go before Héctor starts fading as Coco is losing her memories of him. Imelda then relents, planning with the family to recover Héctor's photo in order to save Héctor and their daughter. Once in de la Cruz's stadium, Imelda and the family, dressed as Frida Kahlo, enter backstage and remove their disguises. Right in their search for the photo, they encounter Ernesto, who faintly recognizes her. With her boot, Imelda angrily slaps him twice for murdering her love and attempting a similar act on her descendant before he runs off, thus beginning the pursuit. While running behind him, Imelda is teased about her statement by Miguel and a touched Héctor. As the Riveras gain the upper hand over Ernesto's security guards, Imelda finally gets the photo but is accidentally sent to the stage. To save Miguel, Héctor, and Coco, Imelda sings La Llorona as Héctor plays backstage while she evades Ernesto's security guards, both wooing the audience and revitalizing her own former love of music in the process. Just as she tries to get off stage, Ernesto joins in midway, making it a duet as he gains the upper hand over her and snatches the photo and holds it out of her reach. However, on his final note, she stomps on his foot, making him yell out a painful ''mariachi cry, allowing her to reclaim the photo and rush offstage. Starting to truly reconcile with Héctor, Imelda tries to give Miguel her blessing with a new condition - never forget how much his family loves him - but is interrupted by Ernesto. The crooked musician grabs the boy and shoves Imelda's intervention to the floor before she's helped up by Héctor. He rants on his "hard work" and his deeds to achieve fame while in an altercation with Héctor and Miguel, refusing to let the latter ruin his legacy when he returns home. He throws Miguel off the roof, unaware that he Rosita and Victoria recorded the whole thing live to the audience. After Pepita saves Miguel and goes off to punish the now disgraced de la Cruz and sends him flying to his defeat, Imelda tends to a fading Héctor and they give their great-great-grandson a blessing, with no conditions included, just in time before sunrise. Fortunately, Miguel restores Coco's memories and motivates her to reveal everything about her father. A year after these events, Imelda and Héctor have become close again and are reunited with their now-deceased daughter. Together with the other deceased Riveras, the three cross to the Land of the Living (accompanied by Dante and Pepita) to visit the living family on Dia de Los Muertos. During Miguel and his cousins' celebration of music in the family, they are seen dancing together. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Pixar Family Category:Characters that hail from the Pixar universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Skeletons Category:The Undead Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Tomboys Category:Strong-Willed Characters Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski